Promises
by silverstrings
Summary: A timeline of feelings and memorable and notsomemorable moments for Seiliez. [LaphijiSeiliez]


When Seiliez was three, he got to meet his new brother. A tiny little thing in his mother's arms, babbling and coo'ing as babies do, small curls of black hair covering his head. Seiliez had leaned in to get a better look at him, and the baby grabbed a hand-full of the blonde's hair, squealing in delight. 

When Seiliez was three, he came to the conclusion that he hated babies. 

When Seiliez was five, his three year-old brother toddled after him everywhere he went. If Seiliez went out of sight for more than a few minutes, the child would start to cry. Ramia would scold Seiliez, as though it were his fault, and send him to his room without dinner. 

When Seiliez was five, he came to the conclusion that he missed being an only child. 

When Seiliez was eight, his father passed away. He remembers standing in the grass with the rain pouring down, Vord on one side, Laphiji on the other, as they helplessly watched their mother crying over a fresh grave. Seiliez was the only one to approach her, reaching out small hands to touch Ramia's shoulder, desperate to help, to do _something_. She struck him away, pushed him into the wet grass, and called him a filthy son of a whore. 

When Seiliez was eight, he cried in Laphiji's arms, wondering why he was the only one that Ramia hated. 

When Seiliez was twelve, his two younger brothers went out riding by themselves for the first time. Seiliez insisted he didn't want to go, because it was wet and rainy outside, and being on a smelly horse wasn't his idea of fun. So Vord and Laphiji went without him. 

When Seiliez was twelve, he watched Laphiji ride off with Vord, and cried because he really _had_ wanted to go. 

When Seiliez was thirteen, he celebrated his birthday sick in bed with phenmonia. He feels as though he lost time, because he can't remember much over those few weeks during. 

When Seiliez was thirteen and sick, he _does_ remember Laphiji feeding him soup and medicine, reading him stories, and sleeping beside him. 

When Seiliez was fifteen, a girl came to the castle and a ball was held. Seiliez prodded Laphiji into going and dancing with her until the younger boy gave in. The blonde then stood back and watched. 

When Seiliez was fifteen, he learned what jealousy really was. 

When Seiliez was seventeen, he started taking to drinking. He found it allowed him full night's sleep, and calmed his nerves after Ramia had spent hours yelling at him for things that were not his fault. 

When Seiliez was seventeen, his most familiar feeling was hopelessness. 

When Seiliez was nineteen, he discovered the truth about his _real_ mother, and why Ramia hated him so. 

When Seiliez was nineteen, Laphiji held him as he cried out the years of frustration and dejection and heartbreak. 

When Seiliez was twenty, he found his real mother and disguised himself as a woman to visit her in the red-lantern district. She pretended not to know him, but the moment Seiliez laid eyes on her, he just knew she was the womb he'd come from. The more Seiliez tried to visit, the more viciously she would turn him away. 

When Seiliez was twenty, alchohol replaced most of his meals. 

When Seiliez was twenty-one, he met Princess Ishtar and thought someone like her could actually be in love with someone like him. After finding out that her heart lay elsewhere, Seiliez spent his days in his room as a new level of depression set in. 

When Seiliez was twenty-one, he never noticed Laphiji standing outside his door many times a day, listening to Seiliez cry from within. 

When Seiliez was twenty-two, he and Laphiji fought. A fight that ended when Laphiji grabbed the older boy's shoulders and held him tightly, murmuring "I love you" over and over again until Seiliez stopped struggling and accepted the words being spoken. 

When Seiliez was twenty-two, he stopped being quite so oblivious to Laphiji's feelings. 

When Seiliez was twenty-three, Laphiji left on a mission that lasted for a good three months. 

When Seiliez was twenty-three, he'd never felt more alone. 

When Seiliez was twenty-four, his real mother fell ill and passed away. Seiliez was forbidden to go to her funeral, lest somebody recognize him and uncover the royal secret of the three bastard princes. 

When Seiliez was twenty-four, Laphiji came to his room, and helped him dress up in a womanly-disguise so he could visit his mother before she was laid in the earth. 

When Seiliez was twenty-six, Laphiji and Vord came back from battle with the vampires barely alive. Seiliez stayed at Laphiji's bed-side, holding his cold hand and watching his beloved slipping farther and farther away. 

When Seiliez was twenty-six, he realized that he loved Laphiji, too. 

When Seiliez was twenty-seven, Laphiji had fully recovered, just in time as Ramia passed away from illness. Seiliez took over as King, with Laphiji quietly at his side to help guide him. 

When Seiliez was twenty-seven, he promised Laphiji that things would be different in their lives from then on. In return, Laphiji promised that he would be the one person that would never leave Seiliez' side. 

What happened in later years is unimportant, save that neither of them broke their promise. 


End file.
